History of Entity Idols
'''Entity Idols '''are, in essence, entities that perform as "idols." An idol is a performer who does live shows very much like concerts, which incorporate song and dance, but also tackles other work such as modelling and acting along the way. While Eintity Idols mainly focus on the concert, or "Live," part if being and idol, some do it as a full time job and as such participate in other work as well, though most participate in it as a hobby or side job. The Discovery of the Entity Aura Before Entity Idols existed, the Entity Aura did. The aura was initially discovered by the wider multiverse during the First Multiverse War, when Anno Cosmos's mother, Urana Cosmos, was killed in battle. When she was brought back to the palace, dying and severly wounded, Anna was called to her mother's chambers to see her mother one last time before she died. After a short conversation with her mother, the queen died before Anna's own eyes. Overcome with grief, the young Anna began to sing the lullaby which her mother had sung to her as a child when she was crying, hurt, or scared. As she continued on, at the beginning of the second verse of the lullaby, translucent symbols began to float around Anna, her Entity Aura. While this is the first time an Entity Aura had been seen by the wider multiverse, it can be inferred that they did exist before this, as some spells caused large, intricate circles to appear under the user before this event, and these can be interpreted as an early form of auras. Other than this, there is another example of early auras to look at. During the second part of Eternally Immortal, Isadora talks about her and her sister, Zora's auras. Considering that Zora was killed long ago, likely before the first multiverse war even began, it is safe to assume that auras existed long before the war. Since then, auras have continued to develop. In the final days of the first multiverse war, Lucia's grandmother, Rhea Skyblue, named after the goddess which she was the reincarnation of, performed the first Aura Transition. An Aura Transition is a change in the components of one's aura, and symbolizes the aura gaining higher purity. While different kinds of transitions happen in different situations, this particular transition happened during the final hour of the war. When her husband was being attacked by the general of the Alliance of Immortal Worlds, she ran in front of him and recited a powerful incantation, which was sadly lost when she died, causing her aura to reveal itself. During the final words of the spell, there was a blinding flash of light, and when the white receded, her aura had changed. Suprisingly, the first use of an aura on stage was not until many years later, during the first Kami Prix. At this point, idols had long since existed, but entities were yet to try their hand at the profession. When Lucia's mother, Hesa Skyblue, was studying on Earth so as to learn to better control her magic, she witnessed a performance by an idol, and was shocked by her passion and ability to make others smile. Upon returning home to Crylia, she told her mother than she wished to try her hand at becoming and idol, and her mother obliged after being shown exactly what an idol was. After this, Hesa's mother, Rhea, announced the first Kami Prix was to be held that year. Immediately, the multiverse exploded with conversation about the event, and girls far and wide trained to enter. When Lucia's mother, Hesa, took the stage for the first performance of the first round, and began to sing, the same event that had happened upon Urana's deathbed occured. Symbols began to float around Hesa as she sang, and the phenomenon persisted throughout the entire performance. Since then, auras have continued to evolve, using Aura Transitions on stage, and other such phenomena. The Wider Spread of Entity Idols When the first Kami Prix was announced, there was a buzz, to be sure, but the amount of participants was shocking. With a measly 500 girls participating, the first Kami Prix was nothing compared to what the multiverse is experiencing today with similar events. After the event ended, many of the girls that had participted, including Hesa, continued giving shows in their hometowns. However, with very few towns having a sustained culture involving eintity idols, the scene became quiet for around twenty years, during which Hesa conitnued her studies. When she finished, she was given two years to relax before she was to start her further education at Amaranthe Heroics Academy. During this time, Hesa remembered the event from her youth, and remembered how she was able to make so many people smile. As such, the fond memories sparked the idea to return to the scene and go on a tour. During Hesa's tour, which she planned entirely be herself and went on with a measly staff of twenty, counting her and her family, she visited over 50 worlds, and sparked even more conversation than the Kami Prix had. After the tour, many more girls began careers as idols, and they became firmly cemented in the culture of most dimensions. The Use of StarDust in Lives At first, the magical compound of StarDust, which could change the sex of any member of any species that had not been given a stardust implant (An inplant that causes the body to reject stardust), was used as a method of espionage. However, when boys realized just how happy the girls seemed being idols, they wished to try their hand at the craft, and began buying balck market StarDust. Eventually, many boys were caught, and many were also put behind bars for their smuggling. When Hesa heard of how these boys wished to be idols, but also anonymous, and how they were being punished because of the actions they had taken to fulfill their own dreams, she immediately requested in a royal council meeting that StarDust be made public. While it by no means was an easy task to convince the council to pass the act, somehow, she did. Within a year, StarDust was being sold to the public. While it was not a fair price mind you, as it is fairly common, was better than nothing. When StarDust was released to the public, a new stream of idols came flooding into the scene, and all were boys. However, many used StarDust whenever they made a public appearance, so their true identity as males went unknown. The reknown of these idols was Kara Rose, a girl from the Lumarian Fire Sector, or so the story went. In reality, she has the prince of the Fire Sector, and Hesa's future wife. Her identity and Connor Redcode would later be revealed when he married Hesa. Entity Idols Today Today, Entity Idols are a staple in multiverse culture,a nd they have evolved much from what they once were. With males using stardust becoming more and more common every year and new ways to light up the stage being constantly discovered. Currently, Lucia holds the top spot on the Multiverse Idol Rinking Index, or MIRI.